


Catching Up and Moving Forward

by moonycpd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonycpd/pseuds/moonycpd
Summary: After transferring to another unit and going undercover for some months, Vanessa finally has a few days off and decides to pay the Intelligence unit a surprise visit. Reunions and important conversations with Hailey and Kevin happen.
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Vanessa Rojas & Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Catching Up and Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic is the result of missing Vanessa Rojas a lot and her connection to Hailey and Kevin, plus the lack of mention of her or why she left on the show. It's set sometime after the last episode aired and the end of the current season, and it's about Vanessa coming back to visit everyone at the district after her undercover job is done. Focuses mostly on Upjas and Rowater so expect conversations and feels on both relationships. I'm not much of a writer and English is not my first language, but I had to give this story and these characters a try, so all reviews are welcomed. Huge thanks to one-cpd for beta reading and for kindly supporting me to post it :)

It was a relatively normal day in the 21st district. Officers coming and going, people chattering in the main entrance, and with her ever serious face, Sergeant Trudy Platt worked the front desk.

The woman was so focused on typing on her computer that she didn't notice someone approaching until they leaned on her desk. Before she could come with something to say to scare the person off, she recognized out of the corner of her eye the smiley face and the under side braided hair.

"Hey Serge!" said a cheerful voice. This made Trudy fully turn and take off her glasses. In front of her was Officer Vanessa Rojas with her hands behind her back and waiting patiently for Platt to give her usual attitude, like she did to whoever arrived in the district unexpectedly.

"Officer Rojas, you're alive?" said Platt half smiling.

"As far as I know, yeah" It's not like the officer hadn't learnt not to answer without thinking to the older woman, but she couldn't help herself. Platt arched an eyebrow and leaned on the desk to get closer.

"Don't get smart with me girl. Is this a social visit or you bringing more work here?" Vanessa just moved her head to the side and tried to keep smiling.

"I just came back and wanted to say hi. Is everyone upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Could you buzz me up?"

"Do I seem like a doorwoman to you?" Trudy put her glasses on again and turned to keep on typing on her computer.

"Sweet as ever serge. This is for you" Vanessa then got her hands from behind her and slid a box of donuts over the desk. This made Trudy look at her and then to the box over the rim of her glasses.

"Chocolate sprinkles?" she asked with her gaze pinned to the box.

"Yep" The sergeant grabbed the box close to her chest and faced the computer again.

"Alright, get your ass up there" Vanessa nodded and thanked her before starting to move towards the stairs.

"Good to have you around Rojas" added Trudy to her back before she got to open the door. Vanessa just smiled and kept going while shaking her head at the desk sergeant's attitude.

Inside the bullpen everyone seemed to be hyper focused on typing at their desks. Everyone but Adam, who had zoned out while looking at the stairs, so he spotted Vanessa coming up first.

"Hey, am I seeing right? that you Rojas?" At this all the others turned their heads quickly to look at her go over the last step.

"Hi guys! Long time no see" she said enthusiastically while looking around the room. Her eyes locked first on Hailey who had her mouth hanging open and was standing slowly from her chair.

But before she could run to her, she was being lifted in the air and engulfed in someone else's strong arms.

"Well ain't it my raincheck gal" said Kevin while hugging her tightly.

He had the desk closest to the stairs and took advantage of that to get ahead of the others on the welcoming. Vanessa felt his familiar smell of strong cologne and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is good to see you Kev" he quickly let her down on the floor and after she shot a sweet smile in his direction, proceeded to run while squealing towards Hailey, who met her in the middle with a bone crushing hug.

"Vanessa!" said the blonde with a giggle.

"I missed you so much Hails"

"Me too" Both women felt their eyes starting to water. After so many months with only a couple calls to reassure the other they were alive, they finally could hug and see each other in the flesh.

A few seconds later they heard a throat clearing from Adam.

"Hey, hey, let us hug the girl too before you crush her to death Upton" This made all laugh at Adam and Hailey to let go of her friend to quickly wipe some of the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. The detective saw Vanessa doing the same and their smiles just widened.

Vanessa then turned around to give Adam and Kim hugs too. And that's when Hailey felt a warm hand on her shoulder and the silent presence of Jay beside her. He offered her a soft smile that she returned, making eye contact for a long second while the others weren't looking.

"Hey Halstead! Where's my welcome hug?" Jay laughed at hearing Vanessa and took a few steps back from Hailey to approach the young officer and give her a short hug.

"We missed you V" he says before releasing her.

"I missed you too guys, so much"

"What are you doing here, I thought your UC job was still going. And why the hell didn't you call me?" said Hailey with a mix of surprised and worried tone in her voice.

"Sorry Hailey, I wanted to surprise everyone with my charming presence" And after the arched eyebrow look Hailey gave her she elaborated.

"Actually, we finished early and have a few days off, so I decided to come here and see how y'all were doing."

"Well, we're as good as one can be in this job. Glad to see you doing well Rojas" said Kim while flashing her a smile.

"Are you guys too busy today? maybe we can all hang out after your shift?" Vanessa did a quick turn to look at each of the other officers and see if they agreed.

She had always been an outgoing person, and having to take care of everything in her life almost only by herself for so many years, put her in a position where she had to learn to show she could handle her own.

Yet she was the youngest and most inexperienced of the group, so even if she wasn't a shy person she often felt nervous about saying or doing something out of line.

"I'm in. Molly's?" said Kevin after a while and everyone agreed.

"And don't worry, you're the most interesting thing that's happened here today. Voight's out meeting a CI and we've been on hours of paperwork hell" Hailey said while rolling her eyes.

"I'll save you. Is it ok if I steal Hailey for a coffee run?" Vanessa said to the room but set her eyes on Jay. He gave her a quick smile and put his hands in the air.

"Don't look at me. I'm not her boss"

"I know, but you two can't live without the other, so" the comment made Jay lose his speech and blush a little, while Hailey started laughing nervously to try and hide her own embarrassment.

Vanessa squinted her eyes and looked between the two detectives, they seemed the same but there was a different air around them. They were awfully close without touching and she was sure _something_ had to have happened, she just had to ask Hailey later.

"Come on V, I can spare an hour or so" Hailey said while quickly throwing her jacket on to avoid any more questioning glances from the rest of the team about Vanessa's comment.

* * *

They left the district and went to a small coffee shop nearby. After ordering they sat at a booth with their drinks.

While they sipped quietly their coffee, Hailey started talking.

"I'm really happy to see you. How was the UC job? Where are you staying now? You know, you're always welcome to crash with me. My new apartment isn't as big as the last place but it's pretty cozy and closer to the district so" she rambled excitedly.

"Woah, woah, slow down amiga. Not fair, I thought _I_ was going to fire the round of questions first. God knows I got a lot to ask ya" at this the blonde detective smirked, knowing _exactly_ what she wanted to ask.

It's not like Vanessa mentioned at least five times in every call they had in the past that she had to confess how she felt to her partner, right?

"Oh, I know. But let me have time to prepare myself first" both laughed at that. Vanessa put her cup aside and leaned on the table.

"Ok so, the UC operation went great. It got tricky at times but I felt comfortable working, you know? I feel like I could be really good at it in the long run. And as for where I'm staying, I actually just rented a place a month ago, it's small but nice and works for me because I won't be spending as much time there as I will be working. Wouldn't say no to a sleepover at your new crib though. I miss our movie nights" she pouted and catched the almost sad look on Hailey's face.

"Oh man, me too. Hasn't been quite the same without you as my roomie. Jay always picks the same kinda movies"

The mention of the green eyed detective didn't go unnoticed by Vanessa, who flashed a teasing smile at her friend.

"So Halstead's your roomie now?" At this, Hailey moved her gaze to look out of the window.

"Uh...not exactly, we've just been spending a lot more time together now"

"More? You guys officially became one entity?" Hailey couldn't help the chuckle that came out of her mouth and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Funny. But that's not what I meant"

"Don't play that game with me. We've been over this. Denial is not good for the soul Hailey'' the detective sighed out loud and put her loose hair behind her ears.

Might as well come clean to her right there, she thought. She couldn't help smiling when she started talking about her relationship with Jay, though.

"I know, that's why we...we actually...um, a lot has happened between Jay and I since you were gone"

Vanessa was glad she wasn't grabbing the cup of coffee at the moment, because she would have dropped it and caused a mess on the table. Her eyes grew big and her mouth hung open.

"No way. No. Way. Tell me that means what I think it means?!" In her excitement Vanessa was almost screaming and Hailey quickly swept her gaze around to see the rest of the customers looking at them funny. Her smile grew and she nodded.

"Finally! The gods heard my prayers. I've been waiting ages for this, ever since I was told you guys were just partners. You have to tell me everything"

"You sure you wanna know _everything_?" Hailey asked while hiding a smirk behind her cup. Vanessa made a face of fake disgust and pretended to gag.

"Ugh don't be gross. You are like a big sister to me." At the last thing Hailey felt a warm feeling spread in her chest.

"I just want the story of how you two finally stopped being idiots and gave in to your feelings" Vanessa put her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers to rest her chin over them. Her brown eyes glowed, like a child waiting for their parents to read them a bedtime story.

"All right. It was a couple months after I got back from NY. The feds sent me a job offer for a task force there. Jay heard about it, so we went to get drinks to properly talk. I wasn't going to take it, but I kinda made him sweat thinking maybe I would. Just to see if he reacted for once"

"Did he tell you not to take it?" Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, no. He was annoyingly supportive and told me he wanted me to do whatever I wanted to do. So, we were in this back and forth where I kept throwing hints but he didn't get them. Or pretended not to. I don't know" Hailey paused for a moment to finish her coffee with one last sip before she kept going.

"The whole thing got emotional. I started crying. I think he was about to. And then I couldn't take it anymore and told him that I hadn't seen him as _just my partner_ for a long time. He didn't say a word and just…kissed me. Right there in the middle of the bar. And we've been together since then"

Vanessa untangled her fingers, grabbed the edge of the table and leant backwards a bit while trying to process all of what her friend had just said.

"Damn, Halstead! And I was starting to lose faith in the man. Gotta say, I'm proud of you girl. Saying that had to be scary as hell"

"I think we were both terrified, not wanting to screw up what we had. But the feelings had been there for a long time, so I guess it was time to come clean" she shrugged and gave her friend a half smile.

"It was well overdue. Was afraid I would have to hunt you two down and smack your faces together to wake you up" she leaned over the table and grabbed one of Hailey's hands.

"Now, the most important thing, are you happy with him?"

Hailey squeezed her hand back and smiled at her warmly. She couldn't explain how Vanessa and her had become so close in such a short time. Or how great was having each other to talk like this and lean on.

Jay was her partner, best friend, and so much more now. But Vanessa was her sister. They were family.

"I am incredibly happy Vanessa. Both of us are. It's funny how we were afraid it was going to be this huge change that'd alter everything, but it wasn't. It's different yes, but we already knew each other so well that it all feels right, natural, like an extension of our partnership"

The young officer had a huge smile on her face now, and couldn't help but stand up and move towards Hailey to give her a big hug.

"I'm happy you're happy Hails. You really deserve it, both of you"

"Thanks V, if it wasn't for your call outs I think it's possible we would still be in denial"

"Oh it was my pleasure to tease you guys in the past. And it'll be my pleasure to tease you in the future too"

Both laughed for a long minute at that, and made the most of the short free time left Hailey had to catch up on their lives.

* * *

Later that night Vanessa met with the others at Molly's after their shift. The evening was fun and filled with laughter and drinks. Everyone was happy to see Vanessa, she seemed to bring with her so much light whenever she went, that it was contagious.

Jay sometimes joked with Hailey that he was too old to keep up with her energy, the woman was never sitting in one place for long. She spent the whole night chatting animatedly with the unit and keeping up with recent events, and now and then, she jumped from her seat to greet some fireman or paramedic she knew from 61.

Soon it was getting late and Kim and Adam excused themselves to go back to Makayla, so they said their goodbyes and left. Jay was about to do the same and tell Hailey to leave together since they had to wake up early the next day, but he also understood if she wanted the night for her and Vanessa to spend more time together.

He was about to ask her but his girlfriend beat him to it. She got up from her seat and motioned at him with her head towards the door. He gave her a short nod and grabbed his jacket.

"Hey V, Jay's going to take me to my place, are you coming or…" She left the question open because Kevin was just coming back from the bar with two beers, and she noticed immediately how Vanessa's gaze moved between him and her a couple times.

"Um, I'd love to Hails but" Hailey smiled knowingly and lowered her voice so only Vanessa could hear.

"Hey it's ok, I get it. You two need to talk. We'll have our movie night tomorrow, and then maybe you can update me on whatever's going on here, though I have an idea…" Hailey finished with a teasing tone.

"What's going on where?" Said Kevin when he got to the table. Vanessa panicked and Hailey quickly went to her rescue.

"Nothing to worry about Kev, girls stuff. Have fun guys, be safe and I'll see you tomorrow" Hailey bumped her fist with Kevin's and arched an eyebrow suggestively at Vanessa, who then shoved her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Get outta here" Hailey only laughed and went outside with Jay who waved at them before exiting the pub.

Kevin sat across from Vanessa on the table and then placed one beer in front of her while he took a swig from his. She gave him a small thanks and grabbed it.

"Miss Upton and Mister Halstead think they're very slick, but I see something-something there. I mean, I've know Jay for almost eight years and I've never seen the man smiling like that" Kevin shook his head slowly

"You know, you might be onto something" Vanessa smiled slightly and locked her gaze with his.

"I knew it!"

"Hey, you didn't hear it from me" Kevin closed his lips and moved his hand over them like he was closing a zipper. Vanessa laughed.

"I gotta say those two are way too good at covering it. You wouldn't know when they're working. But I see the glow in their faces lately and girl, the looks they give each other, damn"

"Oh, I can imagine. When we were roomies, every time Halstead came over to the apartment Hailey's face lit up like one of those stadium lights. And he wasn't any better" this made Kevin chuckle lightly.

"Well I'm happy for them, and the great news is I'm gonna get paid a lot when this gets out" Vanessa's eyes widened at that.

"You guys kept the poll?"

"Hell yeah, and my bet was on them getting together after she got that FBI offer, which I'm pretty certain is how it happened. So I'm having beers courtesy of the unit every night for at least a month"

"Yeah. You sound mad at that" Kevin winked at her and they stayed a while in silence, smiling, with their eyes locked on each other, until Vanessa spoke.

"Hey, Kev. I've been meaning to ask man, how have you been? And be honest with me, I know about the whole Doyle situation and how you got hurt"

Kevin closed his eyes for a few seconds and Vanessa bit her lip. Doubt started to creep on her mind. Maybe she had overstepped. Maybe he didn't want to talk about that with her.

"Listen…Vanessa, I don't really want to talk about all that mess when I get to spend time with you again after so long. Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to sour our evening. I'm good now, really" He gave her a close lipped smile and kept drinking from his bottle. She could only sigh.

It was who Kevin Atwater was after all, he was caring and strong. He kept a calm presence in front of everyone, and was there when someone needed a helping hand.

But when it came to his own problems, he didn't bother anyone unless it was strictly necessary.

Vanessa thought that maybe they had that in common. Both of them were used to solving everything on their own. They kept quiet, minded their own business and didn't mess with anybody, because that's how they survived.

"That's very you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here in person, but you know you can always call me. Whatever you need whenever" she said softly.

And she meant it. She felt bad because she couldn't be there for him when everything went down. She called once, but he didn't say much and she gave up then.

She should have insisted. He cared about her, that much she knew, and probably back then didn't want her or any of his friends to worry. And as much as she didn't want to get too attached at the beginning, she couldn't help but care a lot for him too.

Kevin gave her one of his big warm smiles. The ones that showed his teeth, made his face glow and also made her heart start to beat faster.

"Thanks V. Appreciate that. It's just, sometimes it feels like I keep climbing this mountain, and instead of getting closer to the top of it, the mountain just keeps getting bigger and bigger, and the top gets further away, you get what I'm saying?"

She got it too well and she wanted nothing more than to climb over the table and hug him until the sad and defeated look on his face went away. She wanted to think she could have that power.

"Hmm, I get it. You're a good man Kevin. One of the best. And you're not alone, remember that"

_You got me. You'll always have me._ She wanted to say all that and more, but it felt too much for a night at Molly's with a good friend and ex-coworker that hadn't seen her in over six months.

While she started to get lost on insecure thoughts, Kevin leaned forward and grabbed her hand over the table.

"I say the same to you. If you ever need me you just let me know, 'kay?"

His voice sounded deeper, softer, his words were said with intention. Her much smaller hand got lost in his and she squeezed back without letting go.

"So, how long before you have to go undercover again?"

That was a question she really wanted to avoid. Because she hated the answer and what it would imply for them. If there ever was a 'them', that is.

"I don't really know. They gave me a couple weeks off but after that I'm probably back in the game again. Gone for months"

She could see how a flash of something like disappointment crossed his face, but it was gone before she could think too much about it.

"They treat you right at this new unit?"

He started to lightly trace his thumb over the back of her hand while he bit his lower lip, and she got so distracted she almost forgot to answer.

"Well they're not like Intelligence, but they're pretty decent and work really well, so I like it" She shrugged lightly.

"That's good. Have you made new _friends_ there? Should I worry you'll forget this handsome face?"

His dark brown eyes were staring intensely into hers and she couldn't deny how he made her feel. There's no way she'd forget him.

She was definitely attracted to the man. Yes he was handsome and sexy, but also so funny, smart, kind and incredibly sweet. He just had this calming presence that made everyone around him feel safe.

She couldn't help wanting to test the waters, though.

"Yo, if that's your way of asking me if I'm seeing somebody, I'm not. Alright?"

Kevin started laughing at that and Vanessa couldn't help but join him.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not seeing anybody either and I really missed you"

_And I don't know why I get the feeling I'm gonna keep missing you_ , he thought.

Vanessa's heart started beating faster and she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"Oh, Kev. I really missed you too. You have no idea"

Oh, he had a pretty good idea. They were never more than friends before she left, but they had always walked on the thin line between friendliness and flirting.

They were so comfortable in each other's space since the start, that their closeness and the way they always hugged or held hands casually never felt awkward.

"Before you leave again you have to know...that I like you Vanessa. A lot."

There it was. He couldn't take that one back. And he didn't want to. He was reserved but he wasn't shy, if he wanted to say something he did.

And he couldn't help but keep looking at her, her beautiful dark eyes, her bright smile, the way her shiny black hair fell in waves over her shoulders. The way she was quick with her mind, and how she complemented her lack of experience with good instincts on the job. The way she wanted to make something of herself and the way she cared for people.

"I like you a lot too Kev, but I can't promise anything. I may be here today and not be back for months, and I know that wouldn't be fair to you. I mean, you work at odd hours too so we wouldn't be able to really see each other"

She wanted him to know she reciprocated his feelings, that their connection wasn't only flirting without intent, but she couldn't lie to him. Still, she hoped he wanted to try and see where they could go together. Even if it wasn't easy.

"Why couldn't we pick a job in an office? Decent hours of work and weekends off" Kevin tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"We'd hate working in an office. Wearing fancy suits and dresses, having our butts stuck in a chair all day, way more paperwork" Kevin moved his head to one side and nodded slowly in approval.

"True. I wouldn't mind getting to see ya in a fancy dress all day, though"

He threw her a flirty smile and she gave him one of her own back, and just like that the mood shifted.

"Maybe one day you'll get to see that. And I'll get to see you all suited up, looking fine as usual"

"You think I'm fine?" She got her face as close as she could to his with the table between them, then slowly lowered her gaze from his eyes to his full lips and bearded jaw, to his broad shoulders and big arms that made the sleeves of his mustard button up shirt stretch.

Finally, she looked at their hands still joined over the table and then went back to get lost in his eyes.

"Perhaps" she simply said and bit her lip. And he felt she was going to kill him that night for sure if she kept on looking like that.

"Sounds to me like we need to go on a fancy date to change that to a yes. Whad'ya say?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" She said with a big smile.

Even if they weren't sure when that could happen, or if it would at all, they were willing to try and that's all that mattered.

So they kept the rest of the conversation for the night light and flirty. They laughed a lot and traded fun stories while letting things flow.

If they ended back at her place afterwards, if they woke up the next day tangled in each other's arms, if they ate breakfast together, if he didn't want to leave her to go to work. Well, no one else would know but them.

And maybe Hailey, after she and Vanessa drank a few vodka shots later on their promised movie night.


End file.
